


Looking for this fanfiction

by Btsxanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kidnapping, Oikawa's parent are psycho, Sugawara and the other are worried, Tortured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Btsxanime/pseuds/Btsxanime
Summary: Hi I am just looking a fanfiction where Oikawa kidnapped Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Looking for this fanfiction

I've been looking the story about is where Oikawa (maybe his parents) kidnapped Hinata and torture him. Oikawa's parents were in dark web (not technical dark web, but they kidnapped and sold the organs) and since Oikawa was raised by his psycho parents he bacame like them but when they kidnapped Hinata, he slowly started to change until he help him to escape. The way they tortured him is pulling his nails, stabbing his hands and electrocuted. Anyway thank you taking your time if you ever read this and thank you just in case if you know the title.


End file.
